The present invention relates to a method and device designed to repair holes in hollow walls, doors and ceilings.
Gypsum wallboard is a common building material used in the construction of walls and ceilings. The wallboard typically consists of an inner gypsum material covered by paper forming a sandwich. The wallboard is secured to a plurality of spaced apart supporting members, which can be either studs, rafters or ceiling joists that form a hollow cored wall or ceiling. In walls that are contiguous with the exterior of a structure, the interstitial area is typically filled with an insulating material.
The repair of small holes in hollow walls and ceilings is accomplished by filling the space with a patching material. The consistency of the patching material is such that adhesion allows the material to bridge or span the opening. Larger holes such as those caused by the impact of a door knob or the relocation of an electrical outlet present a problem because the patching material will not fill the opening. Various methods and devices have been developed in an attempt to facilitate the repair of larger holes with limited success. Like the present invention, most attempt to secure a suitable material behind the opening in order to provide a support for the patching material to be deposited.
Problems presented by past methods and devices, include difficult installation procedures and a relatively high material cost. Further, many of these devices would leave an obstruction within the wall which may impede the placement of materials or equipment within the wall cavity.